


Morning After (Interdimensional Prince/Reader/Dmitri)

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I just HAD to write something after the new valentines day update, I wrote this mostly for me but you guys can enjoy it too, Intimacy, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Naked Cuddling, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Suggestive Themes, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Takes place the morning after you go to prom with the Interdimensional Prince and Dmitri.(I tried to keep the reader as gender neutral as possible)
Relationships: Dmitri (Monster Prom)/You, Interdimensional Prince (Monster Prom)/Dmitri (Monster Prom), Interdimensional Prince (Monster Prom)/Dmitri (Monster Prom)/You, Interdimensional Prince (Monster Prom)/You
Kudos: 38





	Morning After (Interdimensional Prince/Reader/Dmitri)

The sunlight streaming in from the gap in the curtains directly onto your eyes is what wakes you up and you groan and lift the arm that isn’t being crushed under Dmitri to shield your eyes. 

You’re very comfortable right where you are and you really don’t want to move, so reaching across Dmitri you shake the Prince’s shoulder. 

“Hey.” Your voice is groggy and crusty with sleep. When the Prince still doesn’t move, you shake his shoulder harder. “Hey. Get up.” 

The Prince mumbles something and props himself up on his arms, eyes still closed, not ready to wake up quite yet. “What?” He asks, rubbing his eyes with his fists before finally opening them. 

You point to the window, and the gap between the curtains. “Go close them,” you grumble, still not fully awake. 

The Prince crinkles up his nose. “Why?” 

You gesture to still sleeping Dmitri, whose face is buried in your neck. “Because our boyfriend is a vampire and the sunlight’ll hurt him.” 

“Fine,” the Prince says, leaning over Dmitri’s form to kiss your forehead before getting up. 

He grabs a pair of underwear off the floor and puts them on — a pair you realise  _ aren’t his _ — and closes the curtains so that the irritating sliver of light shining right in your eyes and over Dmitri’s face disappears. 

“Thank you,” comes Dmitri’s voice from your neck, and then he yawns and holds you tighter by the arm that’s already around your middle. 

The Prince mutters something that sounds like “ _ sure _ ”, and collapses back into bed on Dmitri’s other side. 

You close your eyes and quickly fall back asleep.

*****************

You wake up later to the sensation of someone nudging your shoulder. 

You try swatting it away, but it’s persistent, and you eventually give in. 

It was Dmitri who had been bugging you, and you glare at him, but he ignores you, pointing over to his other side where the Prince is sleeping. 

“He’s drooling,” Dmitri whispers to you, and you follow his finger to see that yes, the Interdimensional Prince is drooling all over the pillow he’s using. 

“Yeah he is,” you whisper back in agreement. “Really bad.” 

There’s the quiet sound of Dmitri snickering, and you smile too. 

Dmitri lifts the hand closest to you and you feel it as he begins to run his long, sharp nails through your hair. 

It’s a nice sensation, and has you falling back asleep in minutes. 

************

The third time you wake up, Dmitri is gone, there’s the sound of a shower running, and the Interdimensional Prince is watching you mere inches away from your face. 

His eyes are so fucking sparkly. In fact, you’re pretty sure his eyes actually have sparkles  _ in _ them. 

He beams once he sees you’re awake. 

“Good morning,” he greets you, giving you a kiss. He’s a good kisser, his lips are warm and soft. 

“Hi,” you reply with a smile once the kiss breaks. What a nice way to wake up. 

“Our Dmitri’s in the shower. I thought about joining him by myself, but then I figured I’d wait for you, since there’s no way he’d be able to turn us both down.”

“I can absolutely turn you both down,” Dmitri shouts from the bathroom, and you giggle. 

“No he can’t,” the Prince whispers to you, shaking his head. 

He takes your hand in his and pulls. “Come on,” he says in his normal tone of voice. “You ready for a repeat of last night?”

You sure are! 

You let the Interdimensional Prince tug you out of bed and lead you to the bathroom, excited for what’s to come. 

You never thought that you’d end up in a relationship with the Interdimensional Prince and Dmitri of all people, but as weird as it is, you wouldn’t trade it for the world. 


End file.
